1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clitoris stimulator, and more particularly, to such a device that can be used without requiring further manipulation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for clitoris stimulator have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes means for removably attaching it to the vaginal labia to cooperatively bring a vibrating element in abutting relationship with the clitoral area.